OHSHC: the day we visit Mori's house!
by Reapers-Daughter
Summary: my version! in this chapter, THERES A NEW CHARACTER! i will upload more soon
1. Chapter 1

"Finally" Hikaru said as he rang the door bell." Mori invited us to his house!"

"Remember gentlemen" Tamaki said with a calm / nervous voice " we must be in our best behavior today!"

"I wonder what he wants too show us all..." Haruhi said with her finger over her mouth.

" Nevertheless!We must not insult anything he does, he (like us) is a vital part of the host club and he will be treated with respect!!" He looked at the twins " you heard me?!?!"

"Yea yea whatever"

A middle-aged man opened the door. " come in" he said with a low dull voice. They all stood there motionless until Haruhi took a step forward.

" The young masters had to step out for a little while...." the man stated.

"No mater! we shall wait for Mori and Hunni, thank you sir!" he said but he was gone.  
in half a minute a lady came in with trays of snacks.

" Haruhi! I thought you wouldn't have come! was it i that convinced you???" Tamaki asked.

" Nop. Hikaru and Kaoru found me in the market and then it was all a blur"

" Well im still glad you came! I would have been so lonely without you here. so im glad that - WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!!?!?!!?!" He yelled at the twins who were snooping around.

"We want to see whats behind that door"they said at the same time.

"WELL YOU CANT JUST SNOOP AROUND LIKE-"

Before he could finish, Kaoru opened the door

" You little-!" a gasp came from inside the room.

Kaoru opened the door to its fullest and saw that the closet door closed with a slack!

"Theres someone in there!" Hikaru yelled

_'Perfect timing to impress Haruhi_' Tamaki walked calmly to the closet and opened the door.

Inside was a girl about Haruhis age in a purple frilly dress.

Tamaki was shocked, but a second later he had that grin he always had " well hello there mi-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl yelled kicking him in the stomach.

Tamaki stumbled backwards and she closed the closet.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!!!" Haruhi yelled to the girl in the closet.

a second later Mori entered the room.

"moh-...moh... Mori.... a.. girl" Tamaki choked out.

Takashi (who hasn't talked by the way) walked towards the opened the doors and carefully picked the girl into his arms like newly-weds.

" ....Thank you for coming guys" Takashi said.

" hi guys!" Hunni appeared out of nowhere" Haru-chan!!" he jumped onto her back

"Mori.....who is she?" Haruhi dared herself to ask.

"this is Yuniame Inozake." he said putting her down. " shes my fiance."

-FREEZE FRAME!-


	2. Chapter 2

**RD:horaay! a new chapter!i just wanna say thx to everyone who read my last one!!! ok so the thing i-**

**H&K:DONT SPOIL THE STORY!!!**

**RD:fine,ENJOY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The word fiance ecoed through the room.

"SAY WHAT?!!?!?!!?" says Tamaki.

"Congats dude" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Um Mori-sempai..." Haruhi said" why didint you tell us?" she asked with that adorable little face that - OH WATEVER YOU GET THE POINT!!!.

They where both quiet. Untill Yuniame said: "Why are these perverts here Takashi-san?" with narrowed eyes.

Mori stayed quiet for a moment." These gentelmen are my friends." he stated.

"Hmph... _gentelmen_? why do you lie to me Takashi-san?"

"They _are _my friends."

"THATS NOT THE POINT TAKASHI!!!!"-she pointed at Haruhi-" I CAN TELL THATS A GIRL!!!"

-FREEZE FRAME!-

......................................

Girl....girl....girl.....

_Haruhis a boy defence plan alfa!! _Hikaru & Kaoru thought

"Hey Haruhi how many _GIRLS_ invited you to the dance???" asked Hik & Kao

"I dunno... like 4"

*Silence*

"Dont try to fool me. i know a girl when i see one" yuni said

_RATS!_ they all thought

"YUNI-CHAAN!!!!" hunni said

"Hi hunni-chan!!!"she said smiling "while you where gone they brought the anime I wanna show see it later?"

Tamaki saw that Yuniames dress zipper wasent fully closed. He blushed a little.

"SHURE!!!" said Hunni.

Tamaki got closer to Yuni.

"Haha i cant -" _ziiiip_! Tamaki pulled it up.

*Silence*

***_SLAP!!_*** Yuniame slapped Tamaki. " you no-good "-stab-"self-centered" -stab- "immature" -stab- "pervert!!!!!!"**_ -STAAAAAAAAAAAB!!!!_**

And with that Tamaki whent into his emo corner.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

RD:horraaaay! this is the ouran corner!!! The only place that you can talk to theauthor of these chapters!!!!!!AND HERES MY FR-

MELIPIE:hello everyone!!!

RD:....hey.

M:ye-

RD:DONT INTERRUPT ME LIKE THAT!!!!

M:SOWWWWY!

RD:anyway, SEND IN STUFF TO MY CHANNEL AND WELL SEE IF WE CAN PUT IT IN OUR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

M:and theyll be a picture next time!!

RD: a yuniame one!!

RD&M :byeeeeee!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**RD:ok i couldnt put the picture. sowwy i cant find it!!**

**H&K:GET ONE WITH THE PROGRAM!!**

* * *

"So anyways" Hunni said " lets go outside!!!" he squeed *

"Shu-" Yuni began to say.

"Wait a minute!" Haruhi said " How did you.." She trailed off.

"Who would be so stupid to not notice?" * **_arrow __on __Tamaki _***

"Lets go!!!!!" Hunni pulled Yuniame's arm.

"Why dont you come miss...?" She asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes! Haruhi Fujioka. " She said introducing herself.

"Come with us Haru-chan!!" Hunni said.

"Ok."

"CAN I COME?!!?" Tamaki said tail wagging.

Yuniame didint like Tamaki. not one bit. " NO PERVERTS ALLOWED" *STAB*

* * *

" So , Mori, when did you meet Yuniame-san ?" Hikaru asked

"About a week ago..." He said

* Silence *

" So... it was love at first sight?" Kaoru asked

" No.." Thats all he said

* More silence *

* * *

" OKAY!!! LETS PLAY TAG!!" Hunni said

"Shure" Haru and Yuni said

"On the count of san! Ichi! Ni! SAN!!!" he ran towards them.

Yuniame sprinted towards the woods. Haru just stood there.

"TAG YOUR IT!"he said hitting her arm then sprinted away. And so she ran

* * *

" If it wasent love at first sight ...then...? Tamaki asked stunned.

After playing fo a while they went back inside at the exact moment Tamaki said that.

" Its an arranged marige" Yuniame stated. " Theres nothing between us. Nothing."

*FREEZE FRAME*

* * *

* SQUEED : like a screach. you know. or like an EEEP!!

* * *

**RD: we have mail!!**

_Dear reapers_daughter_ and melipie,

_Why does mori have a fiancee? and why isint it me_?! _And why does she hate tama-kun?! anyways i love this! make more!!_

_ please reply,_

_ **ANONIMOUS**_

**RD: (1) BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO!!! X3 **

**(2) CUZ I DONT KNOW YOU!**

**(3) BECAUSE HE CANT BE LOVED BY EVERYONE!!**

**MELIPIE: THOSE ARE THE WORSE ANSWERS EVER!!**

**RD: SO? IM THE WORSE AUTHOR EVER X3**

**MELIPIE: SE YOU IN TH NEXT CHAPTER!**

**RD: BYE-BEE!  
**


End file.
